In nearly every kind of sports arena, a common sight is a chain link fence, whether it is a fence surrounding a tennis court, a fence defining a batter's cage, or a fence surrounding the playing field and stands of a Little League baseball park or of a high school football field.
Such fences may be high, such as at tennis courts, or, if low, the top of the fence may terminate in a series of barbs. In neither case is the fence of use for hanging articles, such as gloves, caps, jackets, sports bags, and the like, either due to height of the fence or the possibility of tearing the article.
A desirable article would be a small hook, adapted to be used in conjuction with the fence, that is removable and is easily carried in, for example a sports bag.